Listen to your heart
by susanmikefan
Summary: Ian or Mike? That's the question Susan needs to answer...


**Title: Listen To Your Heart**

**Author: susanmikefan (Jannette) and Ter®ific (Kathy)**

**Timeline: Season 3**

**Raiting: R (for sexual content)**

**Pairing: Mike/Susan, Susan/Ian**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of DH nor anything else...We just lend them to create some good work with them.**

**Summary: Ian or Mike???...that's the question Susan needs to answer!**

**A/N (Kathy): Mwahhhhhhhh another fic with Jannette...I just love writing with her and it was so great...Once we had an idea we wrote it down...I am so happy...that's one of the best b-day gifts I got Thanks Jannette hugs Love writing with you. ****Than I need to mention...that is what I want to happen on to show grins**

**A/N (Jannette): What started of as conversation of how we think this season will end,..quickly became the solid base for a new fic! A fic of which I hope MC would read, and use in his show,..well wishfull thinking there I guess.****Anyway I had lots of fun writing with Kathy again,.who is still the easiest person to write with, she agrees on almost anything! So thanks again!**

**Flashbacks are in italics**

* * *

Listen to your heart

Slowly it was getting dark on Wisteria Lane,..another day was coming to an end. A long night laid ahead,..to rest,..to dream..

But not for Susan Mayer. She already knew she wouldn't get much sleep this night.

Too much thoughts were running through her head. Too much stress for her upcoming wedding. Although she didn't have to arrange many things herself. Ian had hired a wedding planner. All she had to do was nod yes or no.

But that wasn't why she still was up, looking out her window, absentmindedly turning her engagement ring around and around. She watched as a car slowly pulled up on Wisteria lane,..the headlights shining in the darkness. The car drove up to a familiar house,..and Susan held her breath for a moment. Could that be…

Then she sighed deeply, as she noticed it was Carlos getting out, and walking into Mike's house, where he still was staying. But Mike wasn't there,..not anymore…

Susan sighed again, her thoughts wondering off to that one night,..in which happiness and sadness lay so close to each other.

"_Hey guys good to see you! Drinks are over there,..help yourselves!" Tom smiled as she and Ian entered the pizzeria. Ian had helped her out of her coat, and they both walked over to get a drink and join the other residents of Wisteria Lane. They talked for a while and laughed,..enjoying the night out._

_They had been there for an hour, when Tom joined them for a moment. Ian and he started talking about wines, and Tom invited him to come down to the wine cellar with him. Ian had looked at her ,..but she smiled at him, encouraging him to go._

_She turned around again to talk to the girls some more when she heard the little bell above the door tinkle. _

_She looked up, and was shocked by two clear blue eyes, that looked at her,..with a look that she hadn't seen for a long time. He started walking in her direction and she felt her heart skip a beat. Which was odd,..because she had Ian now._

"_Hey", his soft voice greeted her, making her insecure for a moment._

"_Hi yourself", she answered lightly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Tom invited me and Carlos,..so here I am", Mike looked around, observing the place._

"_I never thought Lynette and Tom would open a Pizza place,..being total office people!" He laughed, looking at them. Susan raised her eyebrow at his comment._

"_Did Carlos tell you that?" She asked. Mike shook his head, and looked her in the eyes._

"_I remember it,..I remember all of it…everything came back to me", He slowly said, a gleaming look in his eyes. Susan's eyes grew big at his answer._

"_You,..you remember..every..thing?" She stammered,..thoughts racing through her head. Mike nodded his head, slowly stepping closer._

_Susan stepped backwards,..shocked by his approach. _

"_But ..how,..when,.I mean..," She had to ask. Mike had explained the hypnotherapy had helped him, and he could finally fill in the blanks._

_Susan couldn't help but think it was the worst timing ever, when Ian showed up again and wrapped his arm around her._

"_Hi, sweetheart, did you miss me?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Oh hi, Mike..", He said lightly, turning to him, pulling Susan close._

"_How nice of you to show up,..how are you?" Ian politely asked, but Mike saw the cynical look in his eyes._

"_I'm very good thank you! Especially now that I've got my memory back!" Mike answered._

_Susan could feel the tension growing and was about to say something when Tom grabbed a mic and asked for silence. He thanked everyone for coming, and then pointed at Ian._

"_There's someone else here that wants this to become a very special evening,..Ian go ahead!" Tom winked at Ian who turned to Susan all of a sudden._

_Taking her hand,..he started to tell her how much he loved her and that he wanted them to be together forever. She was startled and happy at the same time. And when he took out the ring, and asked her to marry him, tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_Yes,..I want to marry you", she had whispered and he took her in his arms._

_But while everybody clapped and cheered,..she saw one person quietly leaving the restaurant. His head on his chest,..shoulders down,..a sad look in his eyes._

_The next day she noticed his truck was gone,..she thought he went back to work again.._

_But after a few days he still hadn't come home. Then at their weekly pokergame,..Gabby said she talked to Carlos. Mike had packed some things and was gone,..he hadn't told him where he was going nor when he would be back. But Carlos had said he looked devastated,.._

Susan sighed again, walking away from the window. That was 8 weeks ago, and he hadn't been back since,..and she wondered if he would ever come back. She hurt him,..and she couldn't even make it up to him,..at least not the way he wanted. She was about to marry Ian,.and he had chosen to run. She shook her head as to get rid of the memory,..and got in to bed. Maybe she would get some sleep,..at least trying wouldn't hurt.

* * *

The next morning Susan got up and turned around to feel the right bedside was empty. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned around once more to look at her clock. It was nearly 7 am and Susan realized she only had slept about 4 hours. She slowly got up, put on a robe and walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Later on, she walked downstairs seeing Julie sitting at the kitchen table, eating some cereals.

"Morning...," Susan mumbled and walked over to the coffee machine to pour in some coffee into a mug.

"Morning Mom...you had a good night sleep?" Julie asked and got up to get herself a glass of milk. Susan let out a sighed and took a long sip of her coffee.

"Hmm...Sort of, yeah...", she answered and yawned. Julie notice the tired look and instantly knew, that her mom didn't sleep much at all.

"Is something wrong mom?!"

"Err no..everything is fine...I just have trouble sleeping lately...Maybe all the stress and excitement is a bit too much for me", she winked, and took another sip of her coffee.

Julie smiled at her. She wasn't happy about how things were going with Ian, but she also couldn't do anything about it. She knew that her mom loved Ian, but that didn't mean she had to like him too. And the only thing that mattered to her was, that her mom was happy.

"Hmm Mom...I got to go...Dad wanted to meet up with me...", Julie said and got up. Susan hardly heard her, because she was lost in thoughts.

"hmmm..yeah...see you later...", Susan mumbled and walked upstairs again. Julie looked after her and a worried expression appeared on her face. She didn't know what to do, because obviously something was bothering her mother.

Susan walked into her room and was about to lay down again, when she heard the phone ringing. She slowly walked over to it and picked up the phone.

"Susan Mayer ", Susan tiredly mumbled into the phone.

"Morning Mrs. soon going to be Hainsworth. How is my favorite girl today?", Ian cheerfully asked. Susan's face light up a bit, when she heard his voice.

"Hey you...I'm okay...but I miss you..."

"Yeah I am sorry...but I will be home soon...I think two more days or so. After that I will stay home until our honeymoon is over", he said, making Susan giggle.

"I assume you are more excited about the honeymoon than the wedding?" She asked with a playful voice.

"Hmmm who knows...I mean, I will have you all to myself, for two whole weeks...And I can do whatever I want..."

"Ohhh...so that means I won't need many clothes on our honeymoon?" She said and laughed.

"Noooo...i guess a nice panty and bra set is enough...and maybe a nice dress."

"Oh Mr. Hainsworth do I get the feeling you're really planning on staying in a hotel room for two weeks?" Susan started to laugh when only a low groan came as a respond.

"Okay sweetheart...I need to go to work again...I will see you in two days", Ian said.

"I love you...and I can't wait to be back..."

"I love you too...Bye..," Susan said hanging up the phone and fall back onto the bed.

Susan couldn't believe she was going to marry Ian soon. She was more than lucky to have him and he actually made her happy. What Susan didn't know that this all was about to change and her little world of happiness will fall apart soon.

* * *

Susan was just coming home from the bridle shop, were she'd fit her dress for the last time. Only three days before the wedding, and she was getting remarkably relaxed. Everything was going perfect, Ian had left nothing to the coincidence and arranged everything perfectly. Sometimes she had the feeling the only thing she had to do,

was show up and say yes.

She got out of the car, opened the trunk and took out the dress, carefully wrapped in a special bag. She closed the trunk and was about to walk up to her house when she heard a car pass behind her. She turned around, and almost dropped the package in her hand.

She would have recognized that car everywhere, and the person that got out of it.

"Mike.." she whispered, although it hardly looked like him. He lost some weight, and his face looked hollow,..but it were his eyes that made her hold her breath. All the life seemed to have disappeared out of it. He stared back at her,..looking at the bag she was holding. Realizing what must be in it, he turned around and started walking to his house.

Susan opened the trunk and laid the dress down.

"Mike!" She yelled, running after him. First it seemed like he wasn't planning on stopping, but then suddenly he turned around and looked at her.  
"You're back..," was all she could say,..still shocked by the way he looked.

"Yes", he shortly answered, crossing his arms.

"Where have you been? You look awful!" Susan honestly said. Mike let out a deep sigh.

"Away,.." he replied defensively, still not willing to make some happy small talk.

"I've noticed that!" Susan reacted harshly. "You've been gone for 8 weeks! 8 Weeks Mike!" She gave him an angry look, but her face softened when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"How could I stay,..I couldn't,..if you don't understand why,..you never loved me..", He finally answered. Susan wanted to answer him,..tell him that she did love him once,..but Ian's car stopped in front of her house. Mike saw the doubt in her eyes and decided to make things easy for her. He turned around and opened his front door.

"I'll see you around some day..", he said. Then he walked in, and left her standing there.

She was to astonished to act, but then she heard Ian call her, and she walked back to her house. He greeted her with a kiss, and then gave her an awkward look.

"Was that Mike I saw you talking to?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound lightly.

"Yes.." Susan stared at the house across the street again.

"He's back..".

"Well just in time for our wedding!" Ian cheerfully replied, making Susan look at him awkwardly.

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed, looking at her.

"But you can invite him if you want,..maybe it will help him to face reality", Ian said, walking up to her house, leaving Susan there,..dazed by what just happened.

After a while Susan followed Ian into the house. After she entered the house, she felt two strong arms around her neck and lips nuzzling at her neck.

"I missed you...", Ian mumbled and continued to kiss her neck. Susan was still staring through her front door, looking over Mike's house. Ian noticed Susan didn't pay attention so he turned her around and tilt her chin up.

"Hey you...Earth to Susan...What is wrong?", Ian asked looking into her eyes.

"Sorry...I was just wondering...where Mike has been all that time...and he doesn't look good at all...it seems like he is sick", Susan said with a hint of guilt in her voice, knowing why he was so down.

"Ohh, Susan come one...He can't get over the fact, that you're with me now and that you are going to marry me and not him...", he replied with a hint on anger in his voice.

"I know...", she answered and let her chin drop again.

"Hey come on...You're supposed to be happy...You should not feel bad over him...He is your ex and you have nothing to do with him." Ian wrapped his arms around her and hugged Susan.

"And you're with me now...So he lost and I won".

* * *

Mike was pacing through his living room, until Carlos yelled at him to sit down.

"Please! You're driving me nuts going around like this..since you got home yesterday, you've done nothing but torturing yourself!"

Mike finally sat down, a big sigh escaping from his mouth.

"I know,..sorry", he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"In my opinion you have two options!" Carlos sat up straight looking Mike in the eyes.

"Either you keep on being sad until you die,..or go over there and convince her of the fact you two still have a future!" Carlos wrapped his arms together, and looked self-content at Mike.

"Ha,..easy for you to say like you're such a hero!" Mike teased his friend.

"Okay,..1-0, but I'm the living example of what not to do!" Carlos grinned back.

Mike got up again and walked to the window. Turning his head to the familiar house he saw a scene, he had scene in his sleep for so many nights. The woman he loved,..in the arms of another man. He shook his head,… the situation was hopeless,..he just had to except the fact there was nothing he could do.

* * *

"So are you nervous?" Lynette asked, while she helped Susan get in her dress.

The other girls were in the room to, as was Julie. Susan smiled at her friends.

"I don't think nervous is the word,..I don't know,..happy, curious,..", she said.

"Hmm,..is that the best description you can give,..when you're about to marry a charming man?" Gabby teased Susan.

Again Susan smiled,..almost like an apology. Lynette noticed the nervous moving of Susan's fingers,..turning her engagement ring around and around.

"Err,..girls,..I think we're about ready here,..why don't you go inside,..to let them know were almost done?" She quickly moved them out of the door. Then she turned to Susan, laying her hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, now tell me what is really bothering you!" She firmly said, not taking no for an answer.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?" Susan tried to deny it. Looking in Lynette's eyes, made her bit her lower lip, sighing.

"It's not that I have doubt,..really it's not,..but.." Susan stammered, trying to put the weird feeling of the last week, in to words.

"Okay do you remember a conversation we once had? When I was in the hospital?" Susan asked Lynette, who raised an eyebrow.

"We talked about falling in love,..I told you about the 'thunderbolt feeling' remember?"

Now Lynette nodded, she could recall that talk very well again.

"Is that what you are worried about with Ian? You didn't feel the thunderbolt?" Lynette carefully tried to understand why Susan brought that up now. Susan sighed again, pacing through the room.

"I don't know how to explain this to you,..it's not that I don't love him,..I love Ian,..we just got off so weird,..I just never thought about it like that,..With Ian things are always easy…", Susan tried to clear thing up for Lynette.

"Look Susan,..I just have to ask you this," Lynette carefully started. "Does this have anything to do with the fact, Mike returned a few days a go?"

Susan was about to answer when a soft knock on the door interrupted them.

Julie peaked around the door and warned them the ceremony was about to start in ten minutes.

"Oh and Tom is looking for you, Lynette,..maybe you could go and find him?"

Lynette looked at Susan, but she nodded that she was okay. Lynette and Julie both walked out and Susan took a deep breath.

She was about to take a big step in her life, she just needed a few minutes to get relaxed. She walked over to the window, that presented her with a lovely view off the garden next to the church. She was so fascinated by the view, she didn't hear the soft knock on the door. The squeaking sound of the door, made her turn her head. Her eyes grew big, when she saw who entered the room.

"What,..what are…you doing ..here?" She whispered shocked. She had to blink her eyes a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing a game with her.

"Hi Susan", the soft, familiar voice answered. "Can I come in?"

She was still to shocked to answer, so she just nodded her head. He closed the door behind him and started to walk up to her.

Susan stretched her arm, and raised her hand in front of her.

"NO, Stop,..just stop..right there,..you can't be here,..not now,..why did you come?" She emotionally said, trying to enlarge the distance between them by stepping backwards.

"I had to come,..I'm sorry but I just had to," Mike answered softly, obeying her silent request, still standing on the same spot.

"What do you mean,…you had to come..I'm getting married today! If there was something you had to say to me you could have done that weeks ago! Instead of running off like that!" Susan almost angrily replied, trying to control her emotions.

"I know I've messed things up,..believe me, if I could do it all over again, I would have told you the truth instead of running away!" Mike firmly said.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me.." Susan felt tears well up in her eyes so she turned around again, facing the window.

"Susan,.." Mike took a few steps forward, still carefully weighing his words.

"I,..there are some things I want to tell you,..I need to tell you,..would you please listen to them? After that I will leave,.." He gently asked.

Susan only nodded her head, and didn't turn around, afraid to show him her face, the emotions that he brought up again.

"That evening in the Pizza place I wanted to tell you, how much I still love you,..that I remembered everything that happened between us, our first kiss,..everything.

But Ian chose that moment to propose to you,..and you accepted. My world just caved that day Susan,..can you imagine what it must have been for me? I finally remembered you, and I had to witness you in the arms of another guy." Mike scraped his throat.

"I've been thinking all that time I was away,..about you,..about us..and then I realized, if I wouldn't do something fast,..there would be no 'us' anymore".

Susan turned around, hearing the emotion in his voice. When she looked at him she saw his eyes filled with upcoming tears. A lonely tear escaped from her own eyes, when she felt the hurt and pain he must have been through.

He took a few steps towards her again, but this time she didn't stop him.

"I decided to go back,..to see if there was still a chance for us," Mike continued softly, his voice trembling. Susan shook her head, and wiped away the tears she felt running down her cheeks.

"It's to late Mike,..I'm marrying Ian today,..I can't,..it would break his heart," Susan whispered.

"But you didn't say yes yet,. All I want is you to be honest..with me,.but mostly with yourself," Mike hoarsely said, almost within arm length of her.

"Search your heart,..see if there is still love for me there, I know my heart still beats for you."

Susan couldn't respond for a while, thoughts were racing through her mind. She once dreamed of this moment: Mike, herself and a wedding dress.

She looked up to Mike again, his face so close to hers she could see the feelings of his heart reflected in his eyes. He had meant every word he said, but still,..she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry,..Mike.." she looked at him, shaking her head. A sad shade slid over his face.

He took a deep breath, and for a second it seemed like he was going to say something.

But then he changed his mind. He cupped her face with his hands, looking her deeply in the eyes. Then he slowly leaned forward, and she felt the sweet touch of his lips on hers. He kissed her so sweetly, so full of love,..and yet it was the most painful kiss they ever shared, because it was a kiss of goodbye.

Before she new it the spell was broken and Mike took a step backwards.

"I hope you'll be happy.." he whispered, his voice broken. Then he turned around and walked out the door, softly closing it behind him. Tears where running freely down her face now, and her shoulders were shaking. Then a soft knock brought her back to reality and she wiped away the tears.

"Mom, if you're ready we can start the ceremony," Julie's voice sounded. Susan swallowed back the tears and altered her makeup. Then she took a deep breath and walked to the door. Julie was waiting for her. Susan was glad she was wearing a veil so people wouldn't notice she'd cried. The music started to play and she followed Julie down the aisle. Ian was looking at her proudly, and she focused on his appearance. She made the right choice.

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to celebrate the love between Susan Mayer and Ian Hainsworth.." Susan hardly listened to the pastors words. Her eyes wondered off, scanning the faces in the church. She saw her friends and daughter sitting on the front row, Ian's parents and family on the left. More to the back some other neighbors of Wisteria Lane and…Her eyes grew big when she noticed the person on the back row.

"Why is he still here?" She wondered, so shocked by his presence she staggered. Ian looked worried at her, tightening his grip on her elbow. She couldn't help it, her eyes kept wondering off to that one man on the back row. He looked so intense at her, staring almost. Words of their earlier conversation went through her mind. He still loved her, she heard it in his voice, saw it in his eyes, but mostly felt it in his kiss. That kiss…

"Susan.." a soft whispered nearby sounded. She looked up to Ian, who pointed at the pastor, hinting her to listen. She tried to focus on the ceremony again.

"If anyone feels like this marriage should not take place, let them speak now,..or forever hold there silence.." the pastor said, and Susan couldn't help looking at Mike again.

He stared at her once more, sadness in his eyes, then he slowly got up and started to walk out of the church.

Susan felt her heart break at that moment. She watched the man she loved, totally broken,..leave..Suddenly she shook her head. Did she just thought about Mike like that..the man she loved? Tears ran down her cheek again. She had been honest with herself for the first time in months. She still loved Mike,..more then she ever loved Ian.

Ian…she looked at him again,..she couldn't go on with this,..she was sure about that.

"Ian, will you take Susan to be your wife? Will you be her friend and partner for life, honouring, supporting and loving her, through all of the joys and challenges you may face, individually and together, for now and for always?" The pastor asked Ian.

"Yes, I do...", he answered taking the ring and sliding it on Susan's finger. But Susan's eyes were fixed on Mike, who was about to leave the church.

"Susan, will you take Ian to be your husband? Will you be his friend and partner for life, honouring, supporting and loving him, through all of the joys and challenges you may face, individually and together, for now and for always?" The pastor now asked Susan, but a long silence followed. Suddenly she turned her head around, facing Ian. Her heart broke when she saw Mike leaving, and suddenly Susan knew what to do.

"I...I...can't...I...Ian I can't marry you...I'm sorry...I just.."

Susan grabbed the hem of her dress and started to run towards the door, pulling of her veil. Julie quickly got up and followed her outside, so did Ian.

"MIKE...MIKE WAIT...", Susan shouted, when she saw Mike was about to get into his truck. Susan didn't slow down and ran towards him.

"MIIIIKE...please...wait...", she said out of breath and Mike finally turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Susan what do you want...just...leave me alone..I know I came too late", Mike said his eyes filling with tears.

Julie and Ian ran out of the church, witnessing Susan running over to Mike. Ian was mad and about to run over to them when Julie held him back.

"NO Ian...leave them alone...", Julie shouted holding him back.

"NOOOO THIS...DUMBASS just ruined my wedding...I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!", Ian shouted angrily. He was about to take of again when he felt four strong hands around his arms. Carlos and Tom were holding him back.

"Mike please don't leave...I love you...you were right...that's why I can't marry Ian...I only love you...I love you so much it hurts...", she said, her voice choked with emotions. Mike looked at her for a second, then over to Ian and back to Susan.

"Why...Why are you doing this,..now?", Mike simply asked. "are you sure?"

I couldn't decide what to do when you came to see me...but once I stood in front of the altar I realized I can't marry Ian...I love him, but not the way I love you...Mike you're the love of my life...and I can't let you go...I want a life with you..", Susan finally said and everyone went quiet. For a moment nobody spoke. Not Susan, not Mike, nor the people in the background.

Suddenly Mike leaned forward, grabbed Susan and pressed his lips against hers, sharing a kiss they never shared before. He kissed her with more love and passion than he did earlier. Susan's knees went weak, so she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself steady and kissed him back with all the love she felt for him. She didn't want to end it, but then she suddenly realized where they were.

"Mike...Ian...the...others...I need to...", she said and Mike slowly pulled back, nodding at her, telling her he understood. Susan turned around, slowly walking over to Ian. He glared at her, a mix of hate, anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"I...I am sorry Ian...I just can't...do this", she says, sliding the ring from her finger handing it to Ian.

"I am sorry...I really am...", she whispered.

"YOU STUPID...WHY DID I EVER BELIEVE YOU...YOU...", he raised his hand and was about to slap her, when he felt two strong hands around his arm.

"Buddy I think that is too much...", Carlos said in a serious voice.

Mike quickly walked over to Susan and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Susan started to cry out of fear and buried her face in Mike's chest. Mike was feeling angry and looked at Ian, who was trying to free himself from Carlos, but Carlos was stronger and held onto him. Mike thanked him silently and guided Susan to his truck. She didn't look back and wrapped her arms tightly around Mike's chest.

Ian's parents walked up looking at their son.

"We told you she wasn't good enough...why didn't you listen to us?" his mother said, wrapping her arms around her son. Silently they walked over to his car and drove away.

* * *

Susan and Mike arrived at Susan's house, and Susan quickly changed clothes. Since they'd left the church she hadn't stop crying, and Mike simply held her in his arms, soothing her. Susan felt bad, really bad about everything that happened, she didn't know how she should feel. On one side she was happy she finally was with the right man, but on the other side felt she horrible about what happened and the way she humiliated Ian.

Susan was about to shift in Mike arms and say something, when she heard the phone rang. She slowly picked it up and was glad to hear Julie's voice. After a while she hung up and sat down next to Mike.  
"That was Julie...she said she will stay with her dad...", she whispered her voice shaky from all the crying.

"Ohh okay...No problem...", he said wrapping one arm around her shoulders again.

"Err Mike...I...I think we need to talk...", Susan finally said looking at him.

"Sure...", he replied and looked at her.

"Okay...I know I made the right decision...to leave Ian...and go back to you...I love you more than life itself, I realized that when you were about to leave the church. The thought that I'd never see you again, made me scared. So I had to ran after you...I feel awful about the way things went...And I just want to say I am sorry."

Mike looked at her for a second, and didn't respond. He only looked at her and studied her face. Than he pulled her closer again to give her a gentle, but loving kiss.

"Susan I am glad I came and you realized, who you really love. I am also sorry about how everything went,…that I fell for Edie's trick, but I think we should stop talking about the past,.. and start thinking about our future. Susan I love you,.. and one day I am sure I will marry you and we will spend the rest of our lives together. I love you so much and I was shattered when I found out that you would marry Ian," He said his voice trembling with emotions.

This time it was Susan's turn to move forward and to kiss him, but this time it was a more passionate kiss and it turned from simple to hot. After a few minutes Susan moved herself onto of Mike's lap, kissing his chin and neck. Mike groaned and cupped her face in his hands to kiss her once more. He kissed her with passion and most of all love, love he felt for her. The kiss left them both breathless and Susan leaned over to his ear.

"Mike I need you...I need you to make love to me..", she whispered in his ear with a husky voice. Mike held her close to him and got up , so Susan could wrap her legs around his waist. She started to suck at his earlobe and Mike carried her upstairs into her bedroom and laid her down in the middle of her bed. Slowly he took off his shoes and socks and laid down next to her looking into her eyes. Susan pulled his head close to her and gave him a searing kiss. She was about to wander her hands down, to move them under his shirt, when he stopped her.

"No...it's my turn...Just lay here...", he said moving his hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Slowly he bend down to kiss her chest, her throat and then he moved up to her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. His hands wandered down her body and he started to stroke her thighs through the thick material of her jeans. Slowly he moved his hand up and opened the button and the zipper. Susan looked at him and wrapped her arm around his neck, to pull him down for a kiss. Mike kissed her back. Susan slowly lifted her hips and Mike pulled the jeans off, his hands wandered up again, caressing her thighs softly. Susan moaned at his touch and started to suck at his earlobe again.

Mike shifted his position, kneeling between her legs. Slowly he pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to kiss Susan fully onto mouth. Susan in response pulled him closer to herself, wanting to feel him close. He pressed her into the mattress and slowly he started to kiss her lips, moving down to her chest and her covered breasts. His hand moved behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Immediately the straps loosened and he pulled them down, slowly removing the bra. Again he leaned down and kissed her feeling her chest pressing against his.

"You're so beautiful Susan...", he whispered into her ear. Slowly he moved down her body to caress her breasts. Susan moaned in respond and moved her chest up to feel him closer to her. Her hand impatiently reached down to his jeans and she quickly opened his jeans and zipper and was trying to moving them down his legs. Mike moved up a bit and helped her and started to kiss her again. Susan kissed him back stroking her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. Slowly he opened his and the kiss heated up. Susan moaned and wrapped both legs tightly around his waist.

"Mike please...I need you", Susan rasped out and kissed him again. Mike slowly moved his hands to her waist and moved his fingers into her panties to pull them of. Susan was now naked and for a moment Mike stared at her. He couldn't believe she was his again.

"Susan you're so beautiful...I love you so much..", he said leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I love you too...", she answered reaching down to pull of his boxers.

"Please make love to me Mike...show me how much you love me...Please..", Susan whispered pulling him down and wrapping her legs around him yet again. Mike supported his body and moved his arms under her shoulders. He kissed her one last time, before he joined their body's to one.

* * *

Mike was laying behind Susan and his arms were wrapped tightly around her body. His lips caressed her neck and shoulders, but Susan was looking at the wall. Mike noticed her absence and poked her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked her, kissing her shoulder once more. Susan turned her head and looked at Mike.

"Sorry...I was just lost in thoughts...," she answered giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You're going to tell me...?" Mike slowly asked.

"Err well...i just wondered...why you wanted me back...I mean after everything that happened...why do you still love me?" She said honestly, turning around to face him.

"Susan...I just know that I couldn't stop loving you, because you're the only woman I want. You changed me in many ways...in a good way, and you always have faith in me. Susan I love you with my heart and soul... And I knew you loved me too, when you came running out of that church, I just knew,...you even let Ian go...

From that moment on I just wanted to hold you in my arms and pretend all of this never happened...," he looked down at her and caressed her arm. Susan shivered at his touch and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey don't cry...", he said, leaning down to kiss her tears away. When Mike wanted to pull back, Susan moved up to kiss him.

"I love you...so much", Susan said, and Mike laid down on his back, and pulled her in his arms, her head on his chest.

"I love you too Susan...I'm glad we listened to our hearts,..they will never deceive us."


End file.
